Minigun
The XM214 Minigun is a powerful automatic weapon available in Sven Co-op that boasts a very high rate of fire. It is wielded by the Sergeant and the Bodyguard, making them both formidable enemies to confront. Function The Minigun is a heavy machine gun and is the heaviest weapon in the game. It has a rate of fire of 1000 rpm, the highest of any fully automatic weapon in the game, which makes it ideal of clearing a whole room of enemies in quick succession. The gun must initially spin up before it starts firing which takes 1 second, but players can use the secondary fire to spin the gun and keep it spinning. This enables the user to fire short bursts and to keep the gun ready to fire. The weapon directly taps into the 5.56 ammo reserve and does not require a magazine: picking any 5.56 ammo boxes will replenish the supply. Despite it's very high damage per second stats, note that it is heavy and is not suited when players holding it are alone: players move very slowly with the gun equipped (they are also unable to jump) and almost to a complete standstill when the weapon is spinning, and are unable to switch to any other item in the loadout without dropping it first. This makes it risky to use offensively without supporting players giving health or cover fire- as such, it is best utilized as a defense weapon. Stats 'Advantages' *Powerful weapon: can be used to take down enemies in quick succession *Doesn't need to reload 'Drawbacks' *Extremely heavy: players move slower when holding the weapon, and virtually immobile when firing *Players are unable to jump, meaning that when faced with an obstacle where players have to jump, the weapon must be dropped. *Very high recoil and difficult to control *Wind-up time is slow *Cannot switch weapons. Must drop Minigun to do so. 'Tactics' #It is a support weapon, not an offensive weapon. Have fellow players as backup. #Do not wander alone with this weapon. Its effect on movement speed can make players easy targets. #When not in battle, keep the gun spinning (secondary fire) to avoid winding it again during an intense fight #If seriously hurt, drop the weapon and retreat to find friendly medics in the area #Crouch for better accuracy and lowered recoil 'Counter-Tactics' # Use ranged weapons such as the M16 or the M40A1. # The M40A1 Sniper Rifle is the best weapon to use, as it deals a huge amount of damage at range while staying safely out of the minigun's effective range. # If you are using the M16 and has grenades loaded to them, use the grenade launcher, perform long range strikes to flush him out # Shotguns can be useful for knockback and killing enemies quickly, but it can be dangerous as it requires close combat to be effective # If you have Hand Grenades, toss one to flush him, or use the "banana bomb" (secondary fire) to weaken him. The explosions can knock the minigun off the enemy's hands. Notes * The in-game minigun is based on the real life XM214 Microgun- it is referred to as a Minigun in game for simplicity. Category:SC Weapons Category:Weapons